Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 28
Umilkli wszyscy, tak wielkie imię strasznego wojownika uczyniło wrażenie. Onże to przecie wespół z groźnym Chmielnickim całą Rzecząpospolitą potrząsał; on wylał morze krwi polskiej; on Ukrainę, Wołyń, Podole i ziemie halickie kopytami końskimi stratował, zamki i grody poburzył, wsie ogniem nawiedził, dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi w jasyr wziął. Syn takiego człowieka stał oto teraz przed zgromadzeniem w chreptiowskiej stanicy i mówił ludziom do oczu: „Ja mam sine ryby na piersiach, jam jest Azja, kość z kości Tuhaj-bejowej." Lecz taka była w ówczesnych ludziach cześć dla krwi znamienitej, iż mimo zgrozy, jaką imię przesławnego murzy musiało w duszy każdego żołnierza wywołać, Mellechowicz wyrósł w ich oczach, jakby całą wielkość ojcowską wziął w siebie. Patrzyli więc na niego ze zdumieniem, a głównie niewiasty, dla których wszelka tajemnica największą stanowi ponętę; ów zaś, jakby i we własnych oczach przez wyznanie wyrósł, stał hardo, głowy nie spuszczał, i wreszcie rzekł : — Ów szlachcic (tu wskazał na Nowowiejskiego) prawi, żem ja jego człek, a ja mu na to rzeknę, iż rodzic mój po lepszych grzbiecie na koń siadał. Prawdę zresztą mówi, żem u niego był, bom był, i pod jego puhą grzbiet mi krwią spłynął, czego nie zapomnę, tak mi dopomóż Bóg !... Mellechowiczem nazwałem się, żeby jego pościgu uniknąć. Ale teraz, choć mogłem do Krymu zbiec, tej ojczyźnie krwią i zdrowiem służę, więc niczyj ja, jeno hetmański. Mój ojciec chanom pokrewny i w Krymie bogactwa a rozkosze mię czekały; ja zaś tu zostałem we wzgardzie, bo tę ojczyznę miłuję i pana hetmana miłuję, i tych miłuję, którzy mi nigdy kontemptu nie okazali. To rzekłszy skłonił się Wołodyjowskiemu, schylił się przed Basią tak nisko, iż głową dotknął niemal jej kolan, zresztą nie spojrzawszy na nikogo więcej wziął szablę pod pachę i wyszedł. Przez chwilę trwało jeszcze milczenie; pierwszy pan Zagłoba ozwał się: — Ha! gdzie to pan Snitko! Mówiłem, że temu Azji wilkiem z oczu patrzy, a to i wilczy syn ! — Lwi syn ! — odrzekł Wołodyjowski — i kto wie, czy w ojca nie poszedł! — Dla Boga! uważaliście waćpaństwo, jak to mu zęby błyskały, zupełnie jak staremu Tuhaj-bejowi, gdy był w gniewie! — rzekł pan Muszalski. — Po tym jednym bym go poznał, bom też starego Tuhaj-beja często widywał. — Nie tak często jak ja! — odpowiedział pan Zagłoba. — Teraz rozumiem — wtrącił pan Bogusz — dlaczego on ma taki mir między Lipkami i Czeremisami. Oni to przecie Tuhaj-bejowe imię jako święte wspominają. Przez Bóg żywy! gdyby ten człowiek chciał, mógłby ich co do jednego w sułtańską służbę zaprowadzić i siła klęsk nam przyczynić. — Tego on nie uczyni — odparł Wołodyjowski — bo to, co rzekł, że tę ojczyznę i hetmana miłuje, to prawda: inaczej by nie służył między nami, mogąc do Krymu iść i tam we wszystko opływać. Już też rozkoszy u nas nie zaznał! — Nie uczyni — powtórzył pan Bogusz — bo gdyby chciał, to by już uczynił. Żadnej do tego nie miał przeszkody. — Przeciwnie-dodał Nienaszyniec — wierzę teraz, że on owych zdrajców rotmistrzów na powrót do Rzeczypospolitej skaptuje. — Panie Nowowiejski — rzekł nagle Zagłoba — żebyś tak waćpan był wiedział, że to Tuhaj-bejowicz, może byś tego... może byś tak... co? — Kazałbym mu zamiast trzysta — tysiąc trzysta puh dać. Niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, jeślibym tego nie zrobił! moi mości panowie! Dziwno mi to, że on, będąc Tuhaj-bejowym szczenięciem, do Krymu nie zbiegł. Chyba że się niedawno o tym dowiedział, bo u mnie nic nie wiedział. Dziwno mi to, powiadam, ale dla Boga, nie ufajcieże mu! Toć ja go dawniej od ichmościów znam i powiem tylko tyle: diabeł nie jest tak przewrotny, wściekły pies nie tak zapalczywy, wilk mniej zawzięty i okrutny od tego człowieka. Jeszcze on nam tu wszystkim sadła za skórę zaleje! — Co waść mówisz! — rzekł Muszalski. — My jego przy robocie pod Kalnikiem, Humaniem, Bracławiem i w stu innych potrzebach widzieli. — Nie daruje on swego! zemści się! — A dziś Azbowych grasantów jak golił! Co waść prawisz! Tymczasem Basia cała była w ogniach, tak ją ta Mellechowiczowska historia zajęła; ale chciało się Basi, żeby i koniec był godny początku, więc potrząsając Ewą Nowowiejską szeptała jej do ucha: — Ewka, a ty jego miłowała? przyznaj się, nie zapieraj! Miłowałaś, ha? jeszcze miłujesz, co? jestem pewna! Bądź ze mną szczera. Komu się zwierzysz, jeśli nie mnie, niewieście? Widzisz! Prawie królewska krew w nim! Pan hetman mu dziesięć indygenatów, nie jeden, wyrobi. Pan Nowowiejski się nie sprzeciwi. Niechybnie i Azja cię jeszcze miłuje! Już ja wiem, już wiem. Nie bój się! On we mnie ufność ma. Zaraz go wezmę na pytki. Bez przypiekania powie. Miłowałażeś go okrutnie? Miłujeszże go jeszcze? Ewka była jakby odurzona. Gdy Azja po raz pierwszy skłonność ku niej okazał, była jeszcze niemal dzieckiem, potem nie widziała go przez lat wiele i przestała o nim myśleć. 2ostało jej po nim wspomnienie zapalczywego wyrostka, który był na wpół towarzyszem jej brata, a na wpół człowiekiem służebnym. Ale teraz, gdy po długiej rozłące ujrzała go znowu, stanął przed nią junak piękny i groźny jak sokół, oficer i słynny zagończyk, a do tego syn, wprawdzie obcego, lecz książęcego rodu. Więc i jej młody Azja przedstawił się zupełnie inaczej, więc widok jego oszołomił ją, a zarazem olśnił i upoił. Wspomnienia ocknęły się ze snu. Serce jej nie mogło pokochać junaka w jednej chwili, ale w jednej chwili poczuła w nim lubą do tego gotowość. Basia nie mogąc dopytać się zabrała ją wraz z Zosią Boską do alkierza i na nowo zaczęła nalegać: — Ewka! gadaj prędko, ogromnie prędko! Miłujesz go? Pannie Ewie łuna biła na twarz. Była to czarnowłosa i czarnooka panna o krwi gorącej, która krew na każdą wzmiankę o kochaniu falą uderzała jej na jagody. — Ewka! — powtórzyła po raz dziesiąty Basia — miłujesz go? — Nie wiem — odrzekła po chwili wahania panna Nowowiejska. — Ale nie przeczysz? Oho! to już wiem! Jeno się nie wzdragaj! Jam pierwsza powiedziała Michałowi, że go kocham — i nic! i dobrze! Musieliście się dawniej okrutnie kochać! Ha! teraz rozumiem! To on z tęskności za tobą taki zawsze ponury jak wilk chodził. Żołnierzysko mało nie uschło! Co między wami było, powiadaj! — W lamusie mi powiedział, że mnie miłuje — szepnęła panna Nowowiejska. — W lamusie!... to dopiero!... A potem co? — Potem mnie ułapił i począł całować — ciągnęła jeszcze ciszej panna. — Niech go nie znam, tego Mellechowicza! A ty co? — A ja bałam się krzyczeć. — Bała się krzyczeć! Zośka, słyszysz!... Kiedy się wasze kochanie wykryło? — Ojciec nadszedł i zaraz go obuszkiem uderzył, potem mnie bił i jego kazał tak bić, tak bić, że dwie niedziele leżał! Tu panna Nowowiejska rozpłakała się po części z żalu, a po części z konfuzji. Na ten widok załzawiły się zaraz i modre oczka czułej Zosi Boskiej, atoli Basia poczęła Ewę pocieszać: — Wszystko to się skończy dobrze, moja w tym głowa ! I Michała do roboty zaprzęgnę, i pana Zagłobę. Już ja ich namówię, nie bój się! Przed pana Zagłoby dowcipem nic się nie ostoi. Ty jego nie znasz! Nie płacz, Ewka, bo czas na wieczerzę... Mellechowicza na wieczerzy nie było. Siedział w swojej izbie i grzał sobie na ogniu gorzałkę z miodem, którą następnie przelewał do mniejszej blaszanki i popijał przegryzając sucharem. Pan Bogusz przyszedł do niego późną już nocą, aby się z nim o nowinach rozmówić. Tatar posadził go zaraz na zydlu obitym owczą skórą i postawiwszy przed nim pełny kusztyczek gorącego napoju, spytał: — A pan Nowowiejski zawszeli chce chłopa swego ze mnie uczynić? — Już o tym mowy nie ma -odparł pan podstoli nowogrodzki.-Prędzej by pan Nienaszyniec mógł się do ciebie przyznać, ale i jemu nic po tobie, bo tam już siostra jego albo zmarła, albo zgoła nie życzy sobie w losie odmiany. Pan Nowowiejski nie wiedział, ktoś był, gdy cię za konfidencję z córką karał. A teraz i on jako ogłuszony chodzi, bo choć ojciec twój siła złego ojczyźnie naszej wyrządził, przecie wojownik był znakomity, i zawsze co krew, to krew. Dla Boga ! nikt tu palca na cię nie zakrzywi, póki tej ojczyźnie wiernie służysz, zwłaszcza że wszędy masz przyjaciół. — Dlaczego bym jej nie miał wiernie służyć? — odparł Azja. — Mój ojciec was bił, ale on był poganin, ja zaś Chrystusa wyznaję. — Otóż to jest! oto jest! Nie możesz ty już do Krymu wracać, chyba z utratą wiary, że zaś musiałaby iść za tym i utrata zbawienia, więc żadne dobra ziemskie ani godności wynagrodzić by ci tego nie mogły. Po prawdzie, toś ty wdzięczność winien i panu Nienaszyńcowi, i panu Nowowiejskiemu, bo pierwszy z nich spomiędzy pogan cię wydobył, a wtóry w prawdziwej wierze wyhodował. Na to Azja : — Ja wiem, że ja im wdzięczność winien, i postaram się wypłacić. Słusznieś waszmość zauważył, że siła tu dobrodziejów znalazłem ! — Tak to mówisz, jakby ci gorzko w gębie było, a przecie policz sam życzliwych. — Jegomość pan hetman i waszmość w pierwszym rzędzie: to do śmierci będę powtarzał. Kto więcej; to nie wiem... — A komendant tutejszy? Czy ty myślisz, żeby on cię w czyjekolwiek ręce wydał, choćbyś nie był Tuhaj-bejowym synem? A ona ! a pani Wołodyjowska! Słyszałem przecie, co o tobie przy wieczerzy mówiła... Ba! a jeszcze przedtem, gdy Nowowiejski cię poznał, zaraz za tobą poczęła się oponować ! Pan Wołodyjowski wszystko by dla niej uczynił, bo on świata za nią nie widzi, siostra zaś brata nie może więcej miłować jako ona ciebie. Przez całą wieczerzę z gęby jej nie schodziło twoje imię... Młody Tatar pochylił nagle głowę i począł dmuchać w półkwaterek gorącego napoju; przy czym gdy do odmuchania wydął sinawe nieco wargi, twarz uczyniła mu się tak dzika i tak tatarska, że aż pan Bogusz rzekł: — Dalibóg, jakiś ty wszelako w tej chwili do starego Tuhaj-beja podobny, to przechodzi imaginację. Znałem go przecie doskonale, widywałem go i na chańskim dworze, i w polu; jeździłem do jego siehenia mało dwadzieścia razy. — Niech Bóg błogosławi sprawiedliwym, a zaraza niech wydusi krzywdzicieli! — odrzekł Azja. — Zdrowie hetmańskie! Pan Bogusz wypił i rzekł: — Zdrowie i długie lata ! Garść nas wprawdzie tych, którzy przy nim stoimy, ale prawdziwych żołnierzy. Da Bóg, nie damy się tym łuszczybochenkom, co sejmikować tylko umieją i panu hetmanowi zdradę przeciw królowi zadawać. Szelmy! To my w stepie dzień i noc czołem do nieprzyjaciela stoim, a oni dzieżki pełne bigosu i jagieł wożą, a łyżkami w nie bębnią! Ot, ich robota! Pan hetman posła za posłem śle, o pomoc dla Kamieńca prosi, jako Kasandra upadek Ilium i narodu Priama przepowiada, a ci o niczym nie myślą, jeno ciągle dochodzą, kto przeciw królowi zawinił. — O czym waszmość mówisz? — Et, nic! Uczyniłem comparationem naszego Kamieńca z Troją, aleś ty pewnie o Troi nie słyszał. Niech się jeno uspokoi trochę, a pan hetman indygenat ci wyrobi, szyję daję! czasy idą takie, że okazji ci nie zbraknie, jeśli szczerze chcesz się sławą okryć. — Albo ja się sławą pokryję, albo mnie ziemia pokryje. Usłyszysz waść o mnie, jako Bóg na niebie! — A cóż tamci? co Kryczyński? wrócą? nie wrócą? Co teraz czynią? — Po sieheniach stoją: jedni w Udrzyjskim Stepie, inni dalej. Ciężko im się ze sobą porozumieć, bo daleko. Mają rozkaz na wiosnę do Adrianopola wszyscy ruszać i żywności co najwięcej ze sobą brać. — Na Boga! to jest ważne, bo jeśli w Adrianopolu będzie wielki wojskowy congressus, to wojna z nami pewna. Trzeba pana hetmana zaraz o tym uwiadomić. On też myśli, że wojna nastąpi, ale to byłby już niechybny znak. — Halim mówił mi, iż tam między nimi mówią, jakoby i sam sułtan do Adrianopola miał zjechać. — Pochwalone imię Pańskie! A tu u nas wojska ledwie garść. Cała nadzieja w opoce kamienieckiej. Zali Kryczyński stawia jakie nowe kondycje? — Więcej oni wypisują skarg, niźli stawiają kondycyj: powszechna amnes— tia, przywrócenie do praw i przywilejów szlacheckich, jakie za dawnych czasów mieli, zatrzymanie szarży dla rotmistrzów — oto, czego chcą. Ale że sułtan więcej im już przyznał, więc się wahają. — Co prawisz! Jakże sułtan więcej im może przyznać niźli Rzeczpospolita? W Turczech jest absolutum dominium i wszystkie prawa od jednej sułtańskiej fantazji zależą. Choćby i ten, który obecnie żywie i panuje, wszystkich obietnic dotrzymał, to następca złamie je albo podepce, kiedy zechce. Tymczasem u nas przywilej święta rzecz— i kto szlachcicem zostanie, temu sam król nie może nic odjąć. — Oni powiadają, że szlachtą byli, a dlatego ich na równi z dragonami traktowano, a starostowie kazali im nieraz rozmaite powinności odbywać, od których nie tylko szlachta jest wolna, ale nawet i bojarzynkowie putni. — Skoro im hetman przyrzeka... — Żaden z nich o wspaniałomyślności hetmańskiej nie wątpi i wszyscy go po cichu w sercu kochają, ale myślą sobie tak: hetmana samego zdrajcą hassa szlachecka okrzykuje; na dworze u króla go nienawidzą; sądem mu konfederacja grozi — jakże on potrafi co wskórać? Pan Bogusz począł trzeć czuprynę. — Więc co? — Więc sami nie wiedzą, co mają czynić. — I u sułtana zostaną? — Nie. — Ba! kto im rozkaże wrócić do Rzeczypospolitej? — Ja! — Jakże to ! — Tuhaj-bejowym jestem synem ! — Mój Azja! — rzekł po chwili pan Bogusz — nie neguję, że oni mogą się w twojej krwi i sławie Tuhaj-bejowej kochać, chociaż oni są nasi Tatarzy, a Tuhaj-bej był naszym wrogiem. Takie rzeczy ja rozumiem, bo i u nas jest szlachta, która z pewną chlubą opowiada, że Chmielnicki był szlachcicem i nie z kozackiego, ale z naszego narodu pochodził, z Mazurów... No! Przecie taki szelma był, że w piekle gorszego nie znaleźć, ale że znamienity wojennik, więc radzi się do niego przyznają. Taka już natura ludzka! Żeby jednak twoja Tuhaj-bejowa krew dawała ci prawo rozkazywać wszystkim Tatarom, do tego słusznych racji nie widzę. Azja czas jakiś milczał, potem wsparł dłonie na udach i rzekł: — To ja wam powiem, panie podstoli, dlaczego Kryczyński mnie słucha i inni mnie słuchają. Bo oprócz tego, że oni proste Tatarczuchy, a ja kniaź, jest jeszcze we mnie rada i moc... No! ani wy nie wiecie, ani sam pan hetman nie wie... — Jaka rada, jaka moc? — Ja toho skazaty ne umiju — odrzekł po rusińsku Azja. — A czemu ja na takie rzeczy gotów, na które inny by się nie ważył? Czemu ja to pomyślał, czego by inny nie pomyślał? — Co gadasz? O czymżeś pomyślał? — Ja pomyślał o tym, że gdyby mi pan hetman wolę a prawo dał, tak ja by nie tylko tych rotmistrzów wrócił, ale pół ordy na usługi hetmańskie postawił. Mało to pustej ziemi na Ukrainie i w Dzikich Polach? Niech hetman jeno ogłosi, że który Tatar przyjdzie do Rzeczypospolitej, ten szlachcicem zostanie, w wierze ucisku nie będzie miał, a we własnych chorągwiach będzie służył, że wszyscy własnego hetmana będą mieć, jako Kozacy mają, a moja głowa, że wnet się cała Ukraina zamrowi. Przyjdą Lipkowie i Czeremisy, przyjdą od Dobrudży i Białogrodu, przyjdą z Krymu — i stada przypędzą, i żony z dziećmi na arbach przywiozą. Waszmość nie trzęś głową: przyjdą! jako dawniejsi przyszli, którzy przez wieki Rzeczypospolitej wiernie służyli. W Krymie i wszędy chan i murzowie ich gnębią, a tu szlachtą zostaną i szable będą mieć, i pod własnym hetmanem w pole chodzić. Przysięgnę waszmości, że przyjdą, bo tam głodem czasem przymierają. A gdy się między ałusami rozgłosi, że ja z mocy pana hetmana wołam, że Tuhaj-beja syn woła, tedy tysiące tu staną. Pan Bogusz porwał się za głowę: — Na rany boskie, Azja ! skąd tobie takie myśli przychodzą? Co by to było?! — Byłby na Ukrainie naród tatarski, jako jest kozacki ! Kozakom przyznaliście i przywileje, i hetmana, czemu byście nam nie mieli przyznać? Waszmość pytasz, co by było? Chmielnickiego by drugiego nie było, bobyśmy nogą Kozakom na gardziel zaraz nastąpili, buntów chłopskich by nie było, rzezi ani spustoszenia, ani Doroszeńki by nie było, bo niechby się podniósł, pierwszy bym go na smyczy hetmanowi pod nogi przywiódł. A chciałaby potęga turecka na was iść, to byśmy sułtana bili; chciałby chan zagony puszczać, to chana. Nie także dawniej Lipkowie i Czeremisi czynili, chociaż w Mahometowej wierze trwali? Czemu byśmy mieli inaczej czynić, my, Tatarowie Rzeczypospolitej! my, szlachta!... Teraz waćpan licz: Ukraina spokojna, kozactwo w ryzie utrzymane, od Turka zasłona, kilkadziesiąt tysięcy wojska więcej — ot, com pomyślał— ot, co mnie do głowy przyszło, ot, dlaczego mnie Kryczyński, Adurowicz, Morawski, Tworowski słuchają — ot, dlaczego, gdy krzyknę, pół Krymu na one stepy się zwali! Pan Bogusz tak był zdumiony i przygnieciony słowami Azji, jak gdyby ściany tej izby, w której siedzieli, rozstąpiły się nagle i nowe, nieznane ukazały się oczom jego krainy. Przez długi czas słowa nie mógł przemówić i tylko patrzył na młodego Tatara, a ów począł chodzić wielkimi krokami po izbie, wreszcie rzekł: — Beze mnie by się ta rzecz stać nie mogła, bom ja syn Tuhaj-beja, a od Dniepru do Dunaju nie masz głośniejszego między Tatary imienia. Po chwili zaś dodał: — Co mi Kryczyński, Tworowski i inni! Nie o nich samych, nie o kilka tysięcy Lipków i Czeremisów, ale o całą Rzeczpospolitą chodzi. Mówią, że z wiosną wielka wojna z sułtańską potencją nastanie, ale pozwólcie mi jeno, a ja takiego waru między tatarstwem nagotuję, że sam sułtan ręce poparzy. — Dla Boga! Ktoś ty jest, Azja? — wykrzyknął pan Bogusz. A ów podniósł głowę: — Przyszły hetman tatarski! Blask płomienia padał w tej chwili na Azję oświecając jego twarz okrutną i piękną zarazem, a panu Boguszowi zdawało się, że jakiś inny człowiek przed nim stoi, taka wielkość i pycha biły od postaci młodego Tatara. Uczuł też pan Bogusz, że Azja prawdę mówi. Gdyby podobne wezwanie hetmańskie zostało opublikowane, Lipkowie i Czeremisi wróciliby niechybnie wszyscy, a i dzikich Tatarów pociągnęłoby za nimi bardzo wielu. Stary szlachcic znał wybornie Krym, w którym po dwakroć był niewolnikiem, a potem, wykupiony od hetmana, posłował; znał dwór bachczysarajski, znał ordy siedzące od Donu do Dobrudży; wiedział, że zimą liczne ałusy z głodu przymierają; wiedział, że murzom przykrzy się despotyzm i zdzierstwo chańskich baskaków, że w samym Krymie często przychodzi do buntów — więc zrozumiał od razu, że żyzne ziemie i przywileje znęciłyby niechybnie tych wszystkich, którym w starych siedzibach było źle, ciasno lub niebezpiecznie. Znęciłyby tym bardziej, gdyby począł ich wołać syn Tuhaj-beja. On jeden mógł tego dokonać, nikt inny. On sławą swego ojca mógł wzburzyć ałusy, uzbroić jedną połowę Krymu przeciw drugiej połowie, pociągnąć dzikie ordy białogrodzkie i zatrząść całą potęgą chanową, ba, nawet sułtańską! Gdyby hetman chciał korzystać z okazji, to Tuhaj-bejowego syna mógł uważać jako człowieka przez samą Opatrzność zesłanego. Więc pan Bogusz począł innym na Azję patrzeć okiem i zdumiewać się coraz bardziej, jak takie myśli mogły się w głowie jego wylęgnąć? I aż pot uperlił rycerzowi czoło, tak mu się zdały ogromne. Jednakże dużo jeszcze wątpliwości zostało mu w duszy, więc tak ozwał się po chwili : — A wiesz ty, że o taką rzecz musiałaby być wojna z Turkiem? — Wojna i tak będzie! Czemu by kazali ordom pod Adrianopol iść? Wtedy chyba wojny nie będzie, jak niesnaski w sułtańskim państwie powstaną; jeżeli zaś i przyjdzie ruszyć w pole, połowa ordy będzie po naszej stronie. „Na każdą rzecz ma szelma argument!" — pomyślał pan Bogusz.— W głowie się kręci ! — rzekł po chwili. — Widzisz, Azja, w każdym razie to niełatwa rzecz. Co by to powiedział król, co kanclerz, a stany? a wszystka szlachta, po większej części panu hetmanowi teraz nieżyczliwa. — Mnie jeno pozwolenia hetmańskiego na piśmie trzeba; a jak tu raz siądziem, niechże nas potem rugują! Kto będzie rugował i czym? Radzi byście Zaporożców z Siczy wyżenąć, ale wam nijak. — Pan hetman zlęknie się odpowiedzialności. — Za panem hetmanem pięćdziesiąt tysięcy szabel ordyńskich stanie prócz wojska, które ma w ręku. — A Kozacy? O Kozakach zapominasz? Ci poczną się natychmiast oponować. — Na to my tu i potrzebni, żeby był miecz nad szyją kozacką zawieszony. Czym Dorosz stoi? Tataramil Niech Tatarów ja wezmę w ręce, wówczas Dorosz musi hetmanowi czołem uderzyć. Tu Azja wyciągnął dłonie i palce w kształcie szponów orlich rozłożył, za czym chwycił za rękojeść szabli. — Ot, my Kozakom prawo pokażem! W chłopy oni pójdą, a my będziem dzierżyć Ukrainę. Słysz, panie Bogusz, wy myśleli, że ja mały człek, a ja nie taki mały, jako się Nowowiejskiemu, tutejszemu komendantowi, oficyjerom i wam, panie Bogusz, wydało! Ot, ja nad tym dzień i noc myślał, aż wychudł, aż mi twarz wpadła — patrz waszmość! — i sczerniała. Ale com wymyślił, tom dobrze wymyślił, i dlatego rzekłem wam, że we mnie jest moc i rada. Waćpan sam widzisz, że to wielkie rzeczy; jedź do pana hetmana, a żywo! Przedstaw mu, niech mi da na piśmie, a ja o stany nie będę dbał. Hetman ma duszę wielką, hetman będzie wiedział, że to i moc, i rada! Powiedz hetmanowi, żem Tuhaj-beja syn, że ja jeden to uczynić mogę; przedstaw, niech się zgodzi; jeno, na Boga! byle na czas, byle póki śniegi w stepie, byle przed wiosną, bo na wiosnę wojna będzie ! Jedź wraz i wraz wracaj, abym zaś prędko wiedział, co mi wypadnie uczynić. Pan Bogusz nie spostrzegł się nawet, że Azja mówił tonem rozkazującym, jakby już był hetmanem i swemu oficerowi wydawał polecenia. — Przez jutro wypocznę — rzekł — a pojutrze ruszę. Daj Bóg, abym hetmana w Jaworowie znalazł! Prędka u niego decyzja i wnet będziesz miał odpowiedź. — Jak waszmość myślisz, czy pan hetman się zgodzi? — Być może, że ci każe do siebie przyjechać, dlatego do Raszkowa teraz nie wyjeżdżaj, bo stąd prędzej staniesz w Jaworowie. Czy się zgodzi, nie wiem, ale weźmie on to pod pilną uwagę, bo potężne racje przytaczasz. Przez Bóg żywy, anim się tego po tobie spodziewał, ale teraz widzę, żeś niezwyczajny człek i że cię Pan Bóg do wielkości przeznaczył. No, Azja, Azja! Namiestnik w chorągwi lipkowskiej, nic więcej, a takie rzeczy w głowie mu siedzą, od których strach człeka bierze. Już teraz nie będę się dziwował, choćbym czaple pióro na twoim kołpaku, a nad tobą buńczuk zobaczył... Wierzę i w to, co powiadasz, że cię owe myśli po nocach żarły... Zaraz pojutrze ruszę, jeno wypocznę nieco, a teraz idę już, bo późno i w głowie mi szumi jak we młynie. Ostawaj z Bogiem, Azja... W skroniach mnie łupie, jakobym się upił... Ostawaj z Bogiem, Azja, synu Tuhaj-bejowy! Tu pan Bogusz uścisnął wychudzoną dłoń Tatara i zawrócił się ku drzwiom, ale w progu jeszcze stanął i rzekł: . — Jakże to?... Nowe dla Rzeczypospolitej wojska... gotowy miecz nad szyją kozacką... Dorosz upokorzon... niesnaski w Krymie... potencja turecka osłabiona... koniec zagonom na Ruś... Dla Boga! dla Boga! To rzekłszy wyszedł, a Azja popatrzył jeszcze chwilę za nim i poszepnął: — A dla mnie buńczuk, buława i... z wolą albo bez woli — ona! Inaczej gorze wam ! Po czym dopił gorzałki z blaszanki i rzucił się na pokryty skórami tapczan, stojący w kącie izby. Ogień na kominie przygasł, a natomiast przez okno weszły jasne blaski księżyca, który wysoko już wybił się na chłodne zimowe niebo. Azja leżał czas jakiś spokojnie, lecz widocznie nie mógł zasnąć. Wreszcie wstał, zbliżył się ku oknu i wpatrzył się w miesiąc, płynący jak samotny korab po niezmiernych niebieskich samotniach. Młody Tatar patrzył weń długo, na koniec złożył pięści tuż przy piersiach, podniósł oba wielkie palce ku górze i z ust jego, które zaledwie przed godziną Chrystusa wyznawały, wyszedł półśpiew, półprzeciągła mowa o smutnej nucie: — Lacha i Lallach, Lacha i Lallach — Mahomet Rossullach!... Pan Wołodyjowski 28